Father and Son
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: A father and son remember a beautiful and courageous woman.


Death the Kid walked down the hallway that led to his father's room. He could hear yelling, echoing throughout the hallways. He opened the door to see Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I'M NUMBER ONE!" Black Star was yelling. "NOW GIVE ME A HARDER MISSION TO GO ON!"

"You already messed up the last one," Shinigami-sama answered, irritated. "You need to train more before you go on any more missions,"

"I'M NUMBER ONE! I CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING!"

"Enough!" Spirit told him firmly.

"I CAN TAKE ON ANY—"

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki bowed and began to drag her meister out of the room. "Oh, hello Kid-san!"

"Hello," Death the Kid stepped aside to let her through.

He closed the door behind him and bowed to his father.

"Hello Father," the meister greeted. "Hello, Spirit-sama,"

"Hello, son," Shinigami-sama turned to son.

"Hello, Kid," Spirit smiled.

"Um, Spirit-sama, could you excuse us, I would like to speak to Father in private," Death the Kid asked.

"Of course," Spirit walked out of the room.

Death the Kid waited until Spirit had closed the door behind him.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" the Death God inquired.

The meister kneeled before his father.

"Father, tell me again," he said quite seriously. "Tell me again about Mother,"

"Ah," Shinigami-sama kneeled next to his son. "She was a beautiful woman, inside and out,"

"Tell me again how you fell in love with her,"

"Alright," the Death God smiled behind his mask. "Well, Stein and Spirit were fooling around on the Academy grounds again. Stein was trying to dissect something, as usual, and Spirit was trying to act 'tough' around Maka's mother,"

Death the Kid chuckled at the last bit.

"Anyways," his Father continued. "Stein had cut a major artery on whatever he was dissecting and blood went flying all over the place. Maka's mother screamed and I was passing by. I went over to see what was going on. At the same time, your mother came racing up the stairs yelling at Spirit and Stein,"

"Tell me again what she looked like," Death the Kid asked.

"She had long black beautiful hair and yellow eyes, like yours," Shinigami-sama remembered. "She was a family friend of Maka's mother, visiting from New York. Your mother cared deeply for Maka's mother and she was picking her up from class when she heard her scream. She promptly kicked Spirit's and Stein's ass. And I watched just laughing. It turns out that your mother was a fan of mine,"

"Really?"

"Yes, she had this obsession with the undead, and right away she insisted we go on a date," the Death God sighed. "So Spirit, Maka's mother, your mother and I went on a double date. At first I was indifferent to her because it didn't bother me at all when someone talked about death. But afterwards, she asked for a second date, just the two of us. I agreed and that's when I started getting interested in her,"

"Why?"

"Most people are careful of what they say and do in front of a Death God. But your mother didn't care at all. She was so carefree and her soul was immense and very powerful. When a witch tried to create trouble, your mother and I fought her. Our souls resonated and after we brought down the witch, I fell in love with her. Your mother may have dated me purely out of fandom but after that, that fan girl stuff went out the window and we were so happy together,"

"Is that when Mother became pregnant with me?"

"Well, it took a while because I didn't have too much experience with girls and romance," Shinigami-sama laughed. "I'll spare you the details, but after three years, she did get pregnant. She was so happy and we were so in love. She was pregnant for 10 months before she had you because Shinigamis take a bit longer than humans to develop in the womb. She threw Stein out the window once when she was craving pork and he had brought a dead pig to her, dissected and raw,"

"She picked him up and threw him out the window just like that?" Death the Kid's eyes widened.

"Yep, just like that," Shinigami-sama laughed. "Your mother was something else. Sometimes I think your strength came from you mother. But when she was in labor, it was then it actually hit me, that even though she was a strong weapon, she was also a human. She was in labor for hours and she cried the whole time. She cried, not because she was afraid of death, and she knew she was going to die, but because she wouldn't be able to watch you grow up and be there for you physically. She's there in your heart but she wanted to be there in person,"

"So mother loved me before I was born?"

"We both loved you as soon as we found out she was pregnant," Shinigami-sama told him. "I held her hand while she was giving birth to you. And I know that childbirth is painful but she didn't scream, she just cried. When the midwife gave you to your mother, she cried even harder. She told you that she will love you forever. Then she finally smiled, still crying and said 'I just had Death's Kid' which is where your name comes from. She kissed your forehead and reached out for my hand so I could take her. When her soul sat up, she was still crying. Her body lay there clinging to you,"

"So I spent some time with Mother…"

"Yes," Shinigami-sama said sadly. "I walked her to the other side and when we got to the gate, she finally stopped crying. She turned to me and said, 'I wish I could be there physically for our beautiful son, but when he grows older, tell him my soul will be within his heart. I love the both of you. You boys behave, alright?' I kissed her one last time and she went through the gates. You have your mother's eyes and I don't mean just the color. When I look into your eyes, I see the same strength your mother had,"

The two sat in silence, the memory of this great woman weighing down on them. Death the Kid started to cry.

"Father, I love you," Kid sniffled.

"I love you too, son," Shinigami-sama answered. "And so does your mother,"

Death the Kid stood up and wiped away his tears. He bowed to his father and left the room. The Death God smiled sadly as he watched his son leave. His wife was alive in his son and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
